Naked Truths A Matter Of Perspective
by FuzzyCat
Summary: Percy Oliver Slash fic. Takes place after NAKED TRUTHS, this can be viewed as Part 2. Percy has fears that run deeper than soap and water, but Oliver refuses to let those fears and insecurities overcome his new lover. Intense slashy situations insues.


_**I WASN'T GOING TO CONTINUE THIS, BUT I WAS TEMPTED BACK INTO IT BY A MATE OF MINE WHO THOUGHT THAT A PERSPECTIVE FROM OLIVER WOULD BE INTERESTING TO READ. SO, UNLESS THERE IS WANT FOR THIS TO BE A SERIES, THIS IS ONLY GOING TO BE A TWO PARTER. PT ONE IS CALLED NAKED TRUTHS. PART 2 IS TITLED A MATTER OF PERSPECTIVE. **_

_**AS MENTIONED BEFORE, THIS FIC, LIKE MY OTHERS IS RATED M FOR A REASON, SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SWEARING, SEX SCENES, SEXUAL LANGUAGE AND LASHINGS OF SLASH THEN I SUGGEST YOU CLICK BACK.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**NAKED TRUTHS - A MATTER OF PERSPECTIVE**.

Oliver laid in his bed, looking up at the canopy and admiring the intricacies of the patterns of stars and moons that adorned the red material that was hung there, then looked around at the thick velvet curtains that were not enclosing his bed as the bloody red color was seen by the flickering light of the nearby candles through the curtain gaps. In truth he was not really looking at the colors or the patterns or even the objects themselves. What he was trying to do was not let his mind be filled with visions of a certain Weasley that was currently fast asleep in his own bed across the room.

It was now three weeks since their improv shower sharing in the locker rooms, and so far things had been progressing well. Well, as far as progressing could go with someone like Percy Weasley and his many hang ups. Oliver had thought that after all the touching and kissing and stroking he had done to that body under the hot spray would have broken down any resistance the other boy may have had to his advances before. He had thought the two of them could take the next step and actually be naked in front of each other without the pretense of getting naked for a shower before bed.

It turned out Oliver had leapt to that conclusion a bit too quickly.

Right after that event Percy and him dressed on either side of the locker room, Percy suddenly going back into his shell as soon as they left the warm confines of the circular shower block. After dressing in silence, with furtive glances at each other from both far ends of the room, the red head simply said ' Thanks for the hospitality' and promptly left before Oliver could yell at him to stay, his eyes he was sure were already awash with an emotion that was vaguely like guilt.

_But he wanted it as much as I did. He was practically putty in my hands under that hot spray. His damn erection gave away as much! He was pushing into me as much as I was, even slipping in the tongue in my mouth on that last kiss before I turned the water off. I KNOW he loved it._

But the reality of the aftermath was that Percy seemed to want to forget the event had ever taken place, and if Wood had tried to bring up the matter he was promptly brushed off with the coldest of shoulders and the hardest of gazes. He didn't want to push the matter as many knew how volatile the Head Boy could be when he was both flustered AND humiliated. He remembered when that Colin Creevey kid had the unfortunate timing of walking into the common bathroom just when Percy was zipping down to take a piss at the urinals. Percy freaked and before Colin knew it was thrown out of the room head first with a Projectile Force Charm, one so hard the poor boy went down three flights of stairs before stopping.

_He has a self esteem problem I know that much. Even when I was holding him it felt like I was holding a mannequin than a boy of flesh and blood. I would have gotten more animated responses from one of the statues in the Great Hall. And I was touching him wherever I could reach. I even nearly managed to slip I finger up his arse before he freaked and said it was too far. It's not my fault he is the only Weasley male with an arse worth fucking over and over and over again. And I've seen them all. Beats them all by miles. _

The Keeper looked through the slight gap in the curtain, saw the red head silently sleeping there in his bed. Moonlight hit his hair as he laid on the pillow, magnifying the brilliant golden strands that interlaced between the red curls and highlighted the smooth porcelain tone of his skin. His nose made tempting, not ugly as some thought, by the slight dusting of freckles along the ridge and just under his eyes, and lips that were full and the color of a rich, juicy cherry.

_Absolutely the most handsome man I have ever seen in Hogwarts._

And Oliver Wood was going to make damn sure Percy Weasley knew it.

--------

The plan was set in motion on the Saturday.

Oliver knew from various sources that Percy Weasley usually had his own private bathing ritual on that day and would not let anyone in the Prefect bathroom except for him. He even went as far to change the entry password on the portrait so it could only be muttered from the inside in order for it to open. But that was not until early in the morning, around six in Oliver's guessing and so now, standing in front of the Prefect's Bathroom portrait with his large sports bag in hand that hopefully would help him prove his heart's intention to the curly haired Head Boy, he was ready to wait and then see how this would go.

_Fortune favors the bold._

_--------_

The portrait let him in without a problem, as it was the rules that once made Quidditch Captain one of the perks was that you were able to use the same bathroom as the Prefects and Head Boys and Girls. So part one of his master plan was in effect so far, and as he dumped the sports kit onto the ground and then muttered the charm that turned the taps Oliver knelt down to unzip the sports kit bag he had bought slung over his shoulder. After a minute of searching he came up with a small jar, blue in color and had what appeared to be a sandy white mixture in it. The label read -

**" WEASLEY INSTANT MUCK UP MUD - FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO PISS OFF THEIR OLDIES AFTER THEY JUST CLEANED UP!"**

_Fred and George better pray this works. Or they'll be doing laps around the field till their grandkids are attending Hogwarts._

Unscrewing the cap he poured the powder over his head, and almost instantly watched as his Quidditch gear and robes were instantly coated in the thickest lashings of mud and grime he would ever hope to see. Even his hair felt oddly caked up with the stuff, but instead of being pissed, the brunette laughed at the top of his lungs.

_Brilliant! _

The Keeper stashed the mud jar away and bought out again a bottle of mint body wash and a pair of loofa matted gloves before placing them on the edge of the giant bathtub which, now that he realized, was full and sprouting bubbles and whiffs of perfumed fragrance into his nostrils. Wood spared a glance at the watch, saw it was nearly time for the next phase to begin.

_Percy Weasley. Your arse is mine!_

--------

_Timing is everything, even when it comes to seduction. Now all I have to do is time it. One...two...three...four...and..._

**CLICK!**

As soon as Oliver Wood heard the click of the portrait opening his hands went to the hem of his Quidditch jumper, his robes already discarded on the floor. He wanted Percy to get a good view of this as he did it. He had to if the plan was going to work.

" Oliver! What are you doing here?"

Refusing to turn around and meet Percy's gaze, Oliver slowly pulled the jumper and the undershirt over his back and shoulders,making sure those blue eyes took in all the bronzed back muscles and skin as it was revealed. He couldn't help but grin when he heard the sharp intake of breath from behind him, making Oliver look a bit over his shoulder. Percy was standing there alright, dressed in a fluffy green and blue bathrobe and carrying a small silver toiletry bag in one hand and a towel slung over the other arm. Making sure the gaze was still on him Oliver pulled the jumper and shirt clear off, pleased when it brushed over his hair a bit roughly to give it a 'slept in' appearance. Chucking the clothes to the floor Wood followed up by hooking his thumbs in the belt loops of his breeches and yanked his pants forward to make the outline of his arse prominent in the back, turning his head slightly to eye the red head who seemed to be rooted to the spot. His shoes and socks soon followed, all the while his gaze and grin firmly in place.

" I'm taking a bath."

" Why didn't you use the locker room showers with your team?"

Oliver smirked, hands going to the belt buckle and slowly unlatching the buckle and loosening the top button. He then grabbed the belt buckle and slowly unsheathed the leather strap from the loops, and when finally free threw it onto the ground oh so casually. All the while his eyes remained fixed on Percy's, whose own eyes he noticed were flicking from his face and to what his hands were doing. Smirking still and not saying a word Wood then just as slowly tugged down the zipper, the two halves of the fly slowly moving apart to reveal the growing bulge in his red briefs.

_Enjoying this Perce? I know I am._

Then Wood bought his hands up to the back of his head and stretched, making sure the front bulge of his briefs peeked out from the flaps as he arched his back. At the same time Oliver knew this maneuver would make the back of his breeches hug his arse and show how muscular and round it was, the pants now only were held up by the firm round globes as the rim rested just lightly on his hip bones.

" They already showered and left by the time I packed everything away. Locked the place up before I got back. And besides," he smirked, now looking full on at the now blushing red haired boy, absently running a hand down his taunt chest and belly before cupping it around his bulge and giving it a squeeze.

" I hate showering alone now."

Oliver chuckled when he saw Weasley blush further. Wood decided to go the next step, turning around so that his back was now fully to Percy. Then bought his hands to the top of his cream breeches before hooking the thumbs in the back belt loops. He relished the second sharp intake of breath from Perce when he slowly pulled them down, then throwing them to the corner of the room along with the jumper and shirt. Oliver then arched his back again and stretched, now being clad only in his red briefs, the position only making his arse even more inviting under the low light of the bathroom.

" I don't know about you but I'm all hot and sweaty and the bath looks damn good about now."

Oliver didn't wait for the reply and before Percy could protest Oliver peeled the briefs off and then turned around to face the Head Boy, the last bit of his modesty now clutched in his right hand as he rested it on his hip as the other went to the back of his head before messing up his short brown hair. He tried not to chuckle too much when he saw Percy trying desperately to look anywhere else but at the frontal display of the naked Scot,

" What's the matter Weasley? Cat got your tongue?"

Percy blushed brighter. " Your naked."

" Clever observation. Can see now why your getting all those OWLS lately."

Percy snorted. Oliver decided to lessen the tension and put the ball in Percy's court. Tossing the briefs on top of the other clothes, he ended up grabbing the shower gel and loofa gloves he simply turned and jumped into the bathtub, avoiding the need of using the stairs to the side of the bath. Swimming to the far side Oliver turned and watched as the red head then moved closer into the room, his robe still clutched tightly around him and the bag held in front of his crotch like a shield.

_I can't believe he is still so self conscious after nearly getting frottaged by me in the shower three weeks ago. He's seen me starkers and I've seen him. He's got nothing to hide from me. Why can't he see that?_

Wood's attention snapped back to the present when he heard the sound of someone jumping into the water before changing his mind and looked up to see indeed, Percy Weasley in the bath at the opposite end. It was still a fair way from where the brunette was and Percy still was looking anywhere but at Oliver, but inside himself the Keeper was elated. Percy had fallen for his little strip tease enough to hop into the bath with him.

_Next phase now. Cross your fingers and toes it works._

Wood sighed loud and dramatic, knowing that it would make Percy look up and eye him with curiosity, and when he did Oliver flashed him a wide smile as he moved around a bit in the tub.

" The water temperature here is amazing. Always is just the right mix of hot and cold."

Percy nodded. " Yes. And the perfumed bath oils are very relaxing too."

Oliver smiled at the small effort of conversation, even though Percy's beautiful blue eyes were yet to look up to meet his own. Taking a chance, Wood slowly swam over a bit towards the Head Boy and stopped halfway across. When Percy did not move he lightly flicked a bit of water at his face and smiled when he received a look of slight indignation of something so childish. He smiled at the frown he caused before swimming back a bit to retrieve his bottle of body wash and the loofa gloves. At the corner of his eyes Oliver could see Percy watching him as he squirted some of the mint wash into his hands before setting it back on the edge of the bathtub. Rubbing the hands together slowly he then stepped into the shallower part of the rub and stood up a bit, making sure his entire upper body was visible above the water. He started rubbing the suds and water along his arms and shoulders before working it in a circular motion down his chest and then his abdomen. All the while keeping his gaze locked on the red head across the way, who was doing his damn best it seemed to NOT look in the direction the soap sud lines were dripping down to.

" Are you finding any of our classes difficult this year?"

Percy shrugged. " Not really. I mean, the DADA classes are a bit more complicated than before but that was to be expected isn't it, being our final year and all?"

" Yeah. It's just a real bitch that with all the work load."

" How do you figure that?"

Oliver gaped at him, stopping mid circle. " It's cutting into my playing time on the field. Practice sessions are now turning into more like cramming sessions now. I swear half the time my brain is now full of arithmacy and runes than bludgers and quaffles."

Percy, despite himself, snorted. " I somehow highly doubt that."

Oliver, mocked offended, sloshed a wave of water at the red head with a free hand and laughed at the offended look Percy shot him when his hair got doused in it.

" It's easy for you though."

" What makes you say that?"

" Well, you have so much confidence in your work and your ethics that you always come up with the top marks and the top OWLs for our year. You must be proud of yourself surely?"

Percy shrugged. So far Oliver noted he made no move to wash himself while sitting there, just really moving his hands around the water in front of him and basically sparing Wood a look here and there only when spoken too.

" It's okay I guess. School work is just something that comes easy to me, just like you and your Quidditch."

Oliver nodded, now moving his hands past his upper stomach region to his mid section and making sure his fingers traced the ridges of the muscles underneath the skin. He took a step forward towards Percy. The red head eyes him warily for the moment before looking back down into the water, moving the soap suds around him and obstructing the view of his lower half. Oliver doubted the move was not a deliberate one.

" It all comes down to how much confidence you have in doing something really."

" What do you mean by that?"

Oliver had made his way finally to Percy's side and seated himself next to the other lad, making sure there was only a little bit of space between them. Oliver was secretly pleased that Percy did not bolt the minute he did, as he could of given he was seated right next to the stairs. Oliver trained his gaze on the red head.

" If you have enough confidence in yourself then you can do whatever you want."

Percy seemed to get it as he moved his head up and down but otherwise did not say another word. Oliver let his gaze move over the creamy skin on those sharp shoulders and neck, how the freckles were sporadically covering it in little clusters on the creamy pale skin. His chest was smooth and devoid of hair as he remembered, but was surprisingly firm, Oliver wondering whether Percy was naturally hairless there or waxed it off.

_You truly are handsome my red haired wonder. Why can't you see it yourself?_

" Hey Perce?"

" Yes?"

" Are you going to just sit there or are you going to bathe?"

Oliver saw the cheeks redden and Percy begin to stutter. " Of coarse. I was just waiting for..."

Oliver raised an eyebrow." For wha'?"

Percy flicked some water at his face, smiling a bit. " Piss off Wood. I'm just enjoying the view a bit."

Oliver had to laugh a bit when he saw Percy's eyes widen in his realization of what he had let slipped out. " Enjoying the view of what Weasley?"

" Of the...the...the...bubbles in the tub."

" Bubbles?"

" Yes."

" In the tub?"

" Absolutely. Best Bubbles I've seen in ages. Bloody brilliant they are."

_If your face wasn't as red as your hair at the moment I would believe you Perce. Luckily though I'm finding it rather endearing. Not to mention a major turn on._

Oliver chuckled but said nothing. He just sat there next to the other boy as his own gaze wandered the large room, watching a bit of the mermaid as she swam around from window to window while looking there way now and then. Oliver thought about telling her to turn around in a few minutes, then decided against it as it would only further heighten the Head Boy's insecurities. Instead he watched from the corner of his eye as Percy began rubbing soap suds along his own shoulders and along his neck.

" You've been avoiding me."

Percy's hands stilled. " Pardon?"

" Ever since we had that shower together in the locker room you've been avoiding me for three weeks. Can I ask why?"

" I don't know what you're talking about Wood. We've just been busy is all that's..."

" Cut the bullshit Head Boy. The classes we are in you always make sure your sitting as far away as possible and in the classes we aren't in you still make sure you take a different route in case you might bump into me on the staircases."

" That's absurd! I can assure you that..."

" Why Percy? Why the sudden cold shoulder?"

Oliver watched the other boy's face as a gaudlet of emotions crossed it. One was anger, then there was fear, and then one that Oliver was sure was guilt mixed with an intense amount of uncertainty. Carefully Wood edged closer to the other boy and gently rubbed his left knee up against Percy's right, while at the same time bringing his right hand up to grasp his slender jawbone to bring his face up to his. When he did Oliver's heart sank when he saw tears already falling. Instinctively he began stroking the pale boy's jaw-line with his thumb as he gently bought their heads together to rest forehead to forehead.

" Oliver."

" Yeah?"

" Why..." Percy took a breath, steeling himself it seemed for the worst. " That night in the locker room, when we were in the shower."

" I remember."

" I was just wondering...where did you...I mean how..."

Oliver hated seeing a normally confident person being made a muddle of a mess when he severely lacked it in the other areas of his life, like now here with Percy. With academia he was the height of confidence, but when it came to matters of the heart and personal stuff he was falling head fast into a non stop dive. So he continued to stroke those cheeks, bringing both hands up now to cup the sides of his face, holding him in place. Instinctively Oliver then leaned up and kissed his temple before resting his forehead back against it. He felt the shiver coarse through the other boy's body when he did.

" How do I what Perce?"

Percy looked up at him, blue eyes fearful. Oliver continued to stroke the cheeks and rub his knee against Percy's own. He leaned around to Percy's left ear and giving the lobe a little suckle and then a kiss before turning it around to his mouth again.

" You can tell me anything you want. I won't take the piss or make light of what you have to say. I'm here for you, so take your time."

The voice was mere whisper to Percy, the brogue light and tickling his ear and only serving to make him more nervous it seemed to Oliver. The Keeper truly hated seeing someone like this, especially a person who had come to mean something more that just a quickie in the locker room shower before lights out.

_He needs reassurance. Needs more to lean on. He needs me to lead again._

Gently the bigger boy shifted his hands into the water to grasp either side of the red head's slender hips, making sure not to brush against his cock or balls. All the while the brunette kept his gaze locked with the other boy, at the same time now and again lean in to start pressing kisses against Percy's shoulder and neck before moving back to that fast becoming tempting right ear of his.

" Just follow my lead love. I'll be gentle."

Oliver waited until he felt the other boy nod, then maneuvered the other lad around by his hands on his hip bones, himself shifting over to where Percy was just sitting on the small ledge that served as a seat. Once Oliver had positioned himself where Percy once was, he now looked up at the boy who was not hovering above him, water still covering his modesty just up to the navel. He could make out the beginnings of his pubic hair though, little red ringlets that seemed to have the same gold trails intertwined with the reddish hue.

_Red and Gold all over it seems. No wonder he's put in Gryffindor._

Wood then gently pushed down on the hip bones until he felt those wonderful firm globes of Percy's arse rest on top of his muscular thighs, then bought the lithe arms that were a patchwork of freckles to wrap around his thick neck. All the while Oliver kept his face in line with the Head Boy, watching for any sign he was going too far or too fast for him. But despite the other boy's eyes being firmly shut and the slight tremors he felt through the paler boy's body, nothing verbal or physical was made to highlight any discomfort on Percy's part. Until he maneuvered his hands under the water to cup the boy's arse that the eyelids snapped open and a look of panic suddenly came over his bathing companion.

_Assure him, assure him. Make him feel safe. Make him feel he belongs here. Like before. He needs you. You know he does. Just like I want him._

Oliver leaned in to press a light kiss on Percy's cheek as he resting a hand on each of the globes and his fingers began to lightly caress the muscular globes underneath the water. He did that for a few minutes. Just kissing Percy around his face while his hands would alternate between stroking his arse with the fingers, then a full palm in a circular motion. Once he felt the tremors subside Oliver rested his forehead against Percy's as before. Hazel eyes met bright blue and for the first time Oliver was relieved to see less uncertainty within the blue hues.

" Okay love?"

Percy nodded, then moved a bit to press a kiss against the bronzed shoulder in front of him before resting his head against it with his right cheek so he could continue to look up at Oliver. The Keeper was able to keep his cock in check and was yet to get fully hard, a task made less difficult as he made sure Percy's own was not pressed up against his despite their close proximity.

" No one else likes to do this with me."

Oliver looked sideways at the other boy and saw Percy was looking right at him, his face a bit flushed but otherwise no worry lines or troubles showed on that freckled vision of perfection. Oliver kissed the tip of that freckly covered nose before starting his motions on the buttocks underneath the water, occasionally bringing his hands up to gently caress the slowly unhinging back muscles.

" Do what Perce?"

" Touch me like this. Slowly and gently. Almost like they..."

Oliver turned his gaze slight to see the worry and fear back in those eyes, felt the body and it's muscles in his lap begin to tense again.

_Oh no you don't. Not again. Not ever._

" Like what Percy? You can tell me anything. I won't judge."

The red head paused, biting his lower lip and Oliver was pained to see how difficult it was for Percy to get the words out though he desperately wanted to. It was the fear that was holding the boy back he knew, the same sort of fear that used to paralyze him as a second year when he debated whether or not to block a quaffle during a Quidditch match. He stayed silent though, didn't want to push him and just continued to run his hands from the shoulders to his back and down back under the water to his arse. Finally Percy spoke, barely a whisper.

" Like they love me. Love this...shell I'm in. I know it's not much, but sometimes I just wish someone would look at me and think it's worth something."

A loud sigh as Oliver felt the slender arms tighten around his neck and the shallower chest press a bit tighter into his own and before he knew it he grabbed Percy's arse and slid him up until their crotches were tightly pushed together and their chest and stomachs aligned as close as could be.

_I'll show you how much your worth love._

Oliver wrapped his arms around the Head Boy's back, one lower to snake around his hip while the other moved to the upper part so he could use his right hand to caress and touch that face that was slowly but definatly becoming a fixture in his dreams of late. Not to mention the body now flush against his own. The Keeper not worried about their cocks getting hard now. This was not going to be about sex no matter how much Oliver knew Percy was thinking it would be. No, there would be no penetration, no frottage and no hand-jobs in this bath and not in this room and definatly not in this very moment. This was not what this would be about.

_I'll show you how much your worth love. Worth everything._

Oliver ran his hand through the bright curls in front of him as he slowly moved their bodies gently together, the movement causing the water to lap in small waves around them. He locked his gaze with those amazing blue orbs before moving in to press little kisses around the chest in front of him, stopping in front of a nipple to give it a little suckle followed by a slick lick around the rim. Oliver was pleased to hear a gasp escape the other boy's mouth before he continued his path downwards, running a erotic trail of kisses and small nips at skin that was moist with wetness and steam along the flat surface of his belly. All the while moving their tightly intertwined bodies together in the same slow and lazy fashion, making them both groan and gasp in equal succession. Oliver's own breath hitched a bit when Percy got a bit daring and took one hand to lightly touched his own hairless stomach, fingers dipping in and out of the ridges that formed his six pack.

_I'll show you how much your worth love. Worth everything. Everything I want to give you._

Suddenly the keeper changed tact and wrapped a hand around Percy's slender neck and moved their faces in line. He cast a glance over the other one's features and saw no fear their anymore, no lingering doubts of what Oliver knew Percy was finally getting through his head. Then he moved in to just as gently kiss that cherry colored mouth, putting everything he had into it and more. When they finally came up for air Percy was gasping for breath as was he, but still Oliver was not finished. Resting a hand on the back of that slender neck he bought their foreheads together again. Both were breathing hard and panting like they had just run the length of the Quidditch pitch, but Oliver was elated with the small smile creeping on Percy's face and felt his own mouth forming one of his own.

" You are worthy of that Percy Weasley. You deserve to be touched like this, more that anyone I know."

Percy shivered at the brogue that was rough from the exertions and the kisses, but also from what was being said Oliver was sure. He kissed Percy again on those lips that were swollen and reddened beyond belief, his arms pulling the red head in closer and tightening the hold just a bit. More kisses on shoulders and that slender neck followed, Oliver rocking the man back and forth in his arms, making sure that their foreheads kept together and their eyes locked.

" It is you I have desired and you alone. I've been wanting to touch you and hold you like this since fifth year, and many a night I've been longing for you to realize it and realize this in the process."

Percy kissed Oliver on the lips, lightly sucking the bottom one before pulling away. In his eyes the keeper could see the faint fear of the unknown within them, but it was shaded out by the glow of contentment that seemed to be around him now as he was here. Right in Oliver Wood's arms and against his naked body.

_I'll show you how much your worth love. Worth everything. Everything I want to give you. And show you where you truly belong._

_Right here._

_In my arms and in my lap._

_For as long as you want it to be._

" I've felt the same way about you too."

Oliver smiled. He leaned in and kissed the boy again, though this time with a gentle caress of his hand on the left cheek as he carefully lavished the other mouth with as much pressure and movement as it would allow him to have. All the time rocking back and forth. All the time keeping their foreheads together and their bodies tightly bound around the other. All the time keeping their voices nothing more than a whisper. All the time their eyes locked on nothing but the other in front of them.

Oliver finally released the mouth. Panting again he resting his cheek against Percy's shoulder. And then he felt the long fingers that could only belong to one he knew so well tangle in the back of his hair and they began a stroking motion that mirrored the one Oliver was doing to Percy's lower back. It was slow, deliberate, and conveyed more that words could not express.

" Oliver?"

" Yes love?"

" What did you mean before, about me deserving this? What do I deserve?"

Oliver shifted his head to look the other boy full on, happy to see a smile still gracing the other boy's features.

" You are worthy of being loved."

Percy smiled and this time it was him who leaned in and kissed him on the lips, a long lingering one that made Oliver gasp as soon as their lips parted and their foreheads met again.

" Then I guess that means you are worthy of being loved too."

Oliver nodded, smiling and pulling the boy closer. A hint of uncertainty hindered the heated gaze Percy was giving him.

" Oliver?"

" Yes love?

" Can...can I be...may I be the one who can love you?"

Oliver looked at him for a moment. His gaze wandering over the fine features, the curls of red hair with the strands of gold and the eyes that were as blue as a clear day on the Quidditch field in summer.

_Until the stars fall down from heaven. Until the last Keeper hoop is cut down. Until we are old and weary and laying in bed together after a lifetime as one._

Oliver leaned in and kissed Percy on those lips, nuzzled a bit the tempting crook where neck and shoulder met and returned his forehead back to it's home against the red head's own. Oliver prayed Percy saw the relief and sincerity in his eyes.

" You may my love. But on one condition."

Percy's eyebrows raised a bit. " And what would that be?"

" As long as I may love you."

Percy smiled, kissed Oliver on the corner of his mouth and resting his face on the broad shoulder in front of him, his hands lightly caressing the the shoulder and a bit below on the chest. His breathing was steady. His heart beat regular. And his soul was soaring with elation and long lost pride and self worth. It was a feeling he got, had _only_ got, from this boy who held him like the most precious thing in the school. In London. Maybe even the world.

And it felt so right. So there was only one more thing to say.

" You may."

END.

READ AND REVIEW ;)


End file.
